


Good Morning

by BatsAndHawks



Series: Nessian Modern AU [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAndHawks/pseuds/BatsAndHawks
Summary: It’s been more than 4 years since Nesta gave birth to her stillborn daughter. She and Cassian have spent those years healing together. They’re celebrating their 1-year marriage anniversary...with a special addition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice and happy fluff to go along with the heart-wrenching angst of the previous fic. (I recommend reading the first fic of this series first if you haven't already).

The first thing Nesta notices when she wakes up is the weight of a warm, heavy arm wrapped around her waist. Cassian.

As she comes further into consciousness, other things start registering in her senses. Cassian’s long, dark hair is tickling her cheek, and his slightly open mouth is blowing his warm morning breath into her ear. And lastly, in addition to the warm weight of Cassian’s arm on her stomach, there is another weight. The small protrusion over her stomach, where her and Cassian’s baby grows.

The sun is filtering through the sheer curtains in the bedroom windows, and the summer heat has caused them to leave all of their blankets at the end of the bed, with only a sheet tangled through their legs. The blinking digital clock on the side table reads 11:18 AM.

Everything is calm. Peaceful.

Nesta yawns through a small smile, and sticks her finger in Cassian’s ear.

“Arghsga–what?” Cassian splutters, waking up and jerking his head away from her meddling hand. Nesta can’t hold back a snicker. But when Cassian turns to look at her, his eyes wide with surprise, glazed and sleepy, she lets out another laugh that soon turns into a wild cackle. His hair is ruffled to fall messily over one side of his head, giving him the look of someone coming out of a drunken stupor.

“Neeessttaaaa,” he whines, rubbing a hand over his face. But he can’t help a chuckle at her antics and at the playful look on her face. He takes her hand and brings it fondly to his lips. “Good morning.” His voice is coarse and deep, and sends a tingle down Nesta’s spine. Then he leans down and repeats, “Good morning baby,” while pressing a kiss to Nesta’s baby bump.

“Morning, brute. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Nesta whispers with a smile. “And hungry.”

Cassian’s eyes light up. “Waffles?”

“Do we have chocolate chips?”

“I think so…”

“Then yes, waffles,” Nesta says, pressing a deep kiss to Cassian’s lips. “But...I’m hungry for something else first,” she smirks.

“Oh?”

Instead of replying, Nesta shimmies further down the bed and yanks down Cassian’s boxers.

……………………………………..

“I think if you put any more chocolate chips on that waffle, it’ll be more chocolate than actual waffle.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Nesta asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nope, none at all,” Cassian replies, quickly shaking his head.

They didn’t end up getting out of bed until almost 1:00. They were distracted by...other activities. Now, they were simply in their underwear, including a bra for Nesta, and matching fuzzy socks that Feyre and Rhys had given them for Christmas. Nesta shoots Cassian a chocolate chip-filled grin.

_ I’m so damn lucky I married my best friend,  _ he thinks.

Through a mouth full of chocolate chips, Nesta asks, “Do you want your anniversary present?”

“Of course,” Cassian says with a smile, “Do you want yours?”   


“Yeah. Race you to go get them?” In seconds, the two of them are out of their seats and hurrying to where they stashed their presents. Cassian goes for a shoebox hidden in his underwear drawer, and Nesta snatches something from under the mattress.

Unfortunately for Nesta, Cassian has the advantage of not having to run with the weight of a 5-month-old baby bump, so he makes it back to the kitchen first. Nesta is right behind him, huffing and puffing and trying not to fall in her slippery fuzzy socks. They face each other at a standstill in the middle of the kitchen.

“You first,” Cassian says, while keeping whatever present he has for Nesta clutched behind him with one hand.

“Fine,” Nesta huffs. Both of her hands had been behind her back, and now she brings them in front of her, and hands him...an envelope.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, doofus, open it.”   


“Well, you obviously know, since you’re the one who got it for–”

“Just open it!” Nesta exclaims, cuffing him over the head.

Cassian just huffs and does his best to open the envelope with one hand and his mouth, since his other hand is still hiding Nesta’s present behind his back. When he has almost half of the envelope in his mouth in an attempt to rip it open, Nesta snatches it back in exasperation and quickly opens it for him.

“Here.”

Cassian cautiously sticks his hands into the envelope and pulls out what seems to be three small slips of paper.

“Nesta?! Nesta, are you serious? Are these what I think they are?” In his hand are three tickets to a WWE championship next month. “How much did these even cost? Nes, oh my god, thank you, I–”

“You’re welcome.” Nesta smiles and wraps her arms around him. “I thought you could go with Rhys and Azriel, I know you guys have always talked about wanting to go someday…”

“I love you so much,” Cassian says, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Now it’s my turn.” He removes his hand from behind his back sheepishly to reveal a wrinkled blue shirt. “Sorry, I meant to wrap it last night, but you distracted me.”

“Cass, I don’t care if it’s wrapped or not,” Nesta replies, shaking her head fondly and taking the shirt from him. She unfolds it, or rather uncrinkles it, given the state it’s in, and holds it out in front of her.

Nesta is silent for a moment, but then her eyes start to water and her lips wobble. She looks up at Cassian and mouths, “Thank you”, before clutching the shirt to her chest and holding back a sob. Cassian quickly gathers her into his arms and holds her.

The shirt falls to the ground between the two of them as they grasp each other tightly. It’s a simple t-shirt, probably an extra large size for the purposes of comfort. But in the center of the shirt, in the middle of a cartoon heart, are the words “World’s Best Mom”.

Most pregnant women receiving a similar shirt would cry, due to an overload of hormones and extreme happiness. And yes, that is part of the reason that Nesta is crying. But she is also crying because she is grateful for her husband, because he knew what this shirt would mean to her after the death of her first child.

When her little girl was stillborn and Cassian wasn’t there, Nesta blamed herself. She thought if she had done something different, gone to the doctor more often, eaten more, or slept more, then maybe her baby might’ve lived. The journey she and Cassian went through together a few months after the birth was long and hard, but they came out the other side stronger. But even still, during this pregnancy she had been worried.

The fact that Cassian had thought to give her that, to remind her that it wasn’t her fault, and that she was, is, and always will be a great mom, is ultimately what brought her to tears.

While they cling to each other in the middle of the kitchen, the tickets and shirt on the floor and Nesta’s belly between them, they feel something move.

A tiny kick. A sign of life.

And there, again. Another kick. Just the slightest flutter in between them.

“Oh my god,” Cassian whispers. He drops to his knees in front of Nesta, one hand on her bare belly and staring in awe. The skin of her swollen belly flutters yet again, and Cassian gently rubs his thumb over the spot. He looks up at Nesta, his eyes wide, and she grins down at him through her drying tears.

“I love you so much,” she says, running her fingers through his long locks of dark hair. He stands up again, taking her face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you too. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut, I’m not super comfortable writing that yet, but I’ll get there, I promise. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
